Tears of an angel
by Darkness Fall
Summary: One-shot! Fic based on Dead on Target and The song. Enjoy! I'm bad at summary, just give it a chance. Please, pretty please...


**Hey, this is my second fanfiction. English is not my first language. So, Forgive me if there's a grammatical error. Just tell me, and I'll fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy boys, nor this song. **

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me this words are a lie. It can't be true, that I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky._

He watched his car explode not far from where he is. But what makes him frantically need to go there is not the car, it's the person inside it. A dark-haired, green-eyed girl that he love very much. A very special girl for him. But his brother won't let him go to save her. He knew, he can save her. He need to go there to save her. But Frank wouldn't let him. The fire eats the car and the person inside it. There was nothing left to save. Her body is burned to ashes. And nothing he can do to save her. "She's dead," that world keep playing over and over again in his ears. He fell to his knees and cry. Don't want accept the truth. Maybe somehow, she still alive. Maybe somehow, she manage to escape.

His brother hold him closer. He sobbing in his brother's arms. She's dead. And it was his fault. What should he do without her? What should he tell her brother? What should he tell her family? He's sure he can't go on without her. So, after that incident, he's no longer happy-go-lucky Joe. The old Joe died along his beloved girlfriend.

_Can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel. Tears of an angle. Tears of an angel. Tears of an angel. _

Somewhere in the above, a dark-haired, green-eyed girl looking down and cry. She feel so sad. Her brother crushed. Her family broken. And her boyfriend... she almost could be sure that he's dead,inside. She saw her boyfriend's brother tried really hard to build the old Joe again. He try to repair Chet. He try to cope with that much blow all by himself. He's the only person that keep Joe's sane. He's the only person that could help Chet. If he's broken as well, what will happen to them? The situation is bad enough. No need to be worse. She couldn't let Chet live like that. Nor she can let Joe live that way.

_Stop every clock, Stars are in shock. River would flow to the sea. I wont let you fly. I won't say goodbye. I won't let you slip away from me._

Joe feel very sad and guilty. He found out that the bomb was meant for him and his brother. The person that planted the bomb is dead. The case is closed. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. If only he went with her that day. If only Frank didn't stop him. If only he's not flirting with that blonde that day. But what's done is done. It's not like we can turned back in time and changed it. He's so desperate, sad and guilty. He can't think clearly. He locked his room, he takes his pocket-knives, and hold it closer to his artery in his neck.

At the same time, up above, a dark-haired green-eyed girl watching it with horror. She need to makes him understand. She need to knocked some sense to him. For her and his family's sake. Especially Frank and Chet. She wont let him go left the world that early. So, she did the most sensible thing she could think.

_So hold on, be strong. Everyday hope will grow. I'm here, don't you fear. Little one, don't let go. Don't let go. Don't let go. _

He sliced the knife to his neck, then the world fade into darkness. Not long after that, he saw a beautiful beach. He sits in the spot where his girlfriend and him usually sit. He saw someone give him their hand. When he looked up, he saw his girl friend. She smile sadly at him.

"Go back, Joe! It's not your time. Fix your relationship with Chet and take care of him. Help Frank by staying alive. It's not your place just yet. Go on with life. Keep that faith of yours and don't lost your hope. Be strong, Joe! I'm here, don't you fear. Please Joe, don't let go! Please..."' she begged him to not let go. He wouldn't of course. But he knows that she's right. He's still have many things to do. He's still have life ahead him. And he couldn't bear seeing his brother broken. If his brother broken, then who's gonna keep the family strong? So, he decide to go back to earth.

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me this words are a lie._

When he open his eyes,Iola was nowhere in seen. Instead, he saw his brother sleeping beside him in a chair. He smile, knowing that he choose the right choice. He held his brother's hands. In an instant, his brother wakes up. Then smile at him.

"You had me worried back there, little bro!" Said Frank. He just smile and shrugged.

"Just promise me again you'd never do that again."

"I promise, I'd never do that again." He says, _since I'm sure Iola would never let me do that again..._ he added it to himself.

~THE END~

**Review!**


End file.
